Blue Roses
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Valentines Day in Forks heralds a proposal from Edward and illicit love from his sister, her lover. When Bella says yes Alice is lost and then she finds the scars. Alice/Bella/Edward with a dash of Alice/Jacob friendship. No likey, no ready. Sequel is up
1. I: Blue Roses

My very first femslash story for one of my favourite Twilight pairings and as per order it is not a sweet fluffy little thing like my earlier oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the characters portrayed in this story I just enjoy making them do my bidding :)

* * *

Alice stole away from the Cullen house under cover of the falling darkness silent as a wraith. She was both thankful and relieved that Jasper had taken Edward hunting in preparation for Valentines night, it made her deception of both so much easier. It took the pixie-like vampire less than five minutes to cross the town and as she straddled the sill of Bella Swan's bedroom window she mused that, for the first time she could remember her head and heart were most definitely not in agreement.

Her head screamed that what she was doing was wrong and cruel, that her brother and her husband deserved better than this. But her heart whispered that _she _deserved better, that she deserved to be happy. Always one to listen to her heart, she slipped inside.

The room smelled distinctly of fresh flowers and werewolf. Jacob had dropped by. Alice smiled softly when she caught sight of the deep blue flowers in the vase beside the human's bed. Blue roses. Symbolic of a forbidden love. The boy didn't know how right he was. "Alice?" Bella herself wandered into the room and a wider smile broke across the vampire's face.

"Hey." The human's body collided with her own as she was pulled into a tight embrace. Warmth seeped into her icy skin and she could feel Bella grinning into her neck.

"I didn't think you'd show."  
"I promised didn't I?" Moving one hand from around Bella's waist Alice pulled a box from her jacket pocket. "Happy Valentines."  
"I told you not-"  
"Do I ever listen to you?" The human sighed and took the box. "Relax Isabella, I made it with my own fair hands." Alice watched a Cheshire grin pull at the human's rosy lips. Inside the box was an intricately carved stone wolf with what looked like green glass for eyes. Alice knew, however, that they were tiny emeralds.

"It's beautiful Alice." The vampire grinned and placed a soft kiss at the corner of Bella's mouth, drawing a red blush.

"So are you." The blush made Bella's scent almost tangible, Alice swallowed the bitter venom that had begun to flood her mouth and stood on the tips on of her toes to plant another kiss on the tip of the taller girl's nose. "You've got the admirers to prove it Bell." Her grin threatened to split her face in two when she registered the three Valentines cards that sat beside the roses. Two were pink, the other powder blue.

"Jake, Mike and Tyler." Bella shrugged and then her brown eyes dropped to the floor with a sad gleam. "And Edward." Alice's smile faltered.

"And me." She whispered quietly the smiled again. "You're a very popular girl Isabella Swan. I may have to steal you away so I can keep you to myself." Bella looked up in time to see the glint in Alice's molten gold eyes and was no longer sure whether the girl was joking or not.

"I'm not sure Charlie would approve of that." She chuckled.

"Cute." Bella quirked an eyebrow. "You and the fact that you think Charlie would be the worst of our…" Alice trailed off and her eyes clouded over, turning them a dull gold. She swore under her breath as her eyes cleared; Edward was coming. With speed only a vampire could possess she kissed Bella hard on the mouth, stepping back before the human could respond for fear that she wouldn't be able to stop before her brother arrived.

"Edward's coming here, isn't he?" Bella's lips were beginning to bruise and Alice cursed her haste as she nodded. "Stay." She forced herself not to look into those brown eyes, knowing that the second she did she would be unable to refuse Bella anything.

"I can't Bella, he'd be able to smell me in here."  
"Not if you hide in my closet, my scent would cover yours." Alice blinked at the sheer deviousness of the plan that had fallen from the seemingly innocent Bella's lips. "He'd be able to hear my thoughts." The human leaned in to whisper against Alice's lips.  
"Then don't think." The vampire jerked away and on a whim darted into the closet, surrounding herself with Bella's clothes and consequently her scent.

"This is so cliché." She muttered darkly causing Bella to giggle. Alice could see the human through the slats in the closet door and she watched her placed the stone wolf beside the blue roses and go to the window in wait for Edward.

She didn't have to wait long; Edward swung gracefully through the window only seconds later. As if he'd been waiting for Alice to hide. Alice sincerely hoped not whilst trying desperately not to think too loud.  
"Good evening love." Edward's voice drifted to Alice's ears and in he instant before his lips touched Bella's she realised exactly how bad an idea this was. It was going to be pure torture watching them together and knowing she could nothing about it. She closed her eyes tightly as Edward kissed Bella again.

"Hi." Bella sounded short of breath so Alice covered her ears too and somehow not hearing and not seeing was worse. It left her imagination to work on what could be happening out her hiding place and her imagination was definitely not a good place for Alice to be. Slowly she uncovered her ears. "Jake bought them over earlier." Bella sounded happy; she must be talking about the roses.

"They're pretty." Edward offered and it was clear from his voice that he didn't want to give Jacob the compliment but he did it anyway. "It was nice of him."

"It was wasn't it?" Determining that it was safe to do so Alice slowly opened her eyes. She took one look outside and closed them again, wishing against everything she could think of that what she'd seen was a lie. Edward was _not_ down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. He just _wasn't_.  
"Isabella Swan, will you…" Alice plastered her hands over her ears to block him out, refusing to listen to him and fearing the answer. She stayed there unmoving for more than an hour. She didn't even think about moving until she felt the cool night air on her face. Bella had opened the closet. Alice removed her hands and opened her eyes. The human smiled almost guiltily and golden eyes dropped of their own accord to her left hand and the silver ring that glinted there.  
Alice felt sick.

"Congratulations." She placed a chaste kiss on the Bella's cheek and flew from the room with all the speed she had. Once she reached the forest she fell to her knees and screamed.

Edward and Bella were getting married.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The screen read 'Bella' and she hung up.

Bella was marrying Edward.

Her phone vibrated again and this time it was Jasper. She hung up on him too.  
She was married to Jasper and Bella was Edward's fiancé.

Alice got to her feet with a raw throat, still feeling ill and sped towards her house intent on falling for Jasper all over again to get over Bella but still hating that she was marrying _Edward_ all the same.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review and tell me how I did for my first femslash...I'm curious if it was any good or not.


	2. II: Green Eyed Monster Rising

Your fantastic reviews and a fanfiction brainstorm with a friend of mine have persuaded me to continue with Alice's torture. Let the jealousy commence...

* * *

Alice had spent weeks avoiding Bella and Edward. It was hard and it hurt, but she had to do it. For all their sakes. After leaving the human's house she'd returned to Jasper and kissed him fiercely, pulling at his shirt. Despite her best efforts he'd known that something was wrong and pushed her away. Alice had never loved her husband more than in that moment but she'd been so _angry_. Angry at Edward for proposing to Bella. Angry at Bella for saying yes. Angry at Jasper for not knowing. And most of all, angry at herself for being angry. So she'd avoided the happy couple, her best friends and she was spending less and less time with Jasper too. If her family had noticed something wrong none of them had mentioned it.

She had taken to sitting outside on the very edge of the ditch near their house. It was quiet there and she found it was easy to lose herself in her thoughts.

Once she had wished she had an addiction to lose herself in, alcohol would have been perfect, had she been human or cigarettes, the boys at Forks High had told her many a time they were good for relieving stress. But Alice would reap none of the benefits of those either. She'd even found herself wishing she believed in God, that it was His will Bella and Edward were to be married. But she'd given up on God long ago when her heart had still beat and she had still been crazy little Mary Alice. Most of all though, she wished she could cry. Wash away the near crippling pain in her chest and move on with her life.

She had tried music in an attempt to pour her pain into art but found that all she could play was a piece by Edward; 'Bella's Lullaby'. Her sketches had ended in much the same way; she loved to draw with her eyes closed but every time she opened them to see what her wandering mind had drawn she always saw Bella Swan's face.

However she was glad she could not sleep; she knew that any dreams she could have had would have been plagued by Bella's presence. Her nightmares would have been too. So she was glad. Her visions on the other hand were now a cruel and unusual form of torture. Every vision was filled with choices for the wedding and served as a painful reminder of what she had lost.

Alice shook her head violently, shaking herself away from thoughts of the human girl who was marrying her brother and a sigh fell from her lips. She swung her legs in a childish motion dangling them over the edge of the ditch. She hummed a senseless song to herself and focused on not thinking at all. "Alice?" A deep voice sounded from behind her. She started knowing that if her heart still beat it would have skipped at least once in sheer surprise. "I didn't mean to scare you." Alice forced a smile as Jacob Black took a seat on the grass beside her.

"You're back." She stated the obvious, needing to break the silence that had become uncomfortable where it had once been the exact opposite.

"Yeah." He trailed off with a slight exhale, dark eyes focusing on something in the forest opposite them. "Bell…the others, are worried." Alice felt a flash of anger and giggled softly, finding it only slightly funny she had changed so much in so little time.

"And you drew the short straw and actually had to talk to me huh?" He gave an almost guilty smile, which sent her into another set of soft giggles. Jacob joined in, his rumbling chuckle mingling with her tinkling laugh.

"I love her too you know." The werewolf sobered slightly and his words stopped Alice's laughter entirely. She looked away from him.

"It hurts." She murmured, glad to have someone to talk to about the pain in her chest. The dead heart that still felt pain.

"I know. But you're braver than me to stick around." She gave a hollow laugh.

"I don't think it had anything to do with bravery Jake. I just can't stand being too far away you know?" Jacob nodded understanding shining in his eyes. "How was your trip?" Alice's lips quirked into a small smile when her companion lay back on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Quiet. It was nice." The wind ruffled the spikes in their hair as Alice lay back.

"Why did you come back?"

"It's the engagement party today. Bella wanted me to be there. You too." They fell silent for a second.

"I hate loving someone I know I shouldn't. I want to stop, to stay with Jasper but I can't." Alice sat up and tossed a small stone into the ditch. "I'll go but…" Jacob sat up, pulling her into a half-embrace.

"I feel the same Alice. You're not alone in this." They shared a smile and he helped her to her feet. "Ready to face the world?"  
"If you'll face them with me, sure."  
"Of course. We got to stick together, you and me." Jacob slung an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. "Even if you are a leech."

/

Alice wandered down the stairs of the Cullen house to where the others were waiting for her. She couldn't miss Edward in his suit or Bella in a pale blue dress that Alice herself had bought her. The tiny vampire suppressed a cringe when Bella caught her wandering eyes and immediately began to search for Jacob. She sighed in relief when she spotted him by the door, deep in conversation with Leah and Seth, the only wolves who'd split from Sam's pack with him. She flitted over to them, her red dress flowing behind her. "Hey." A grin spread across Jacob's face, his teeth bright against his russet skin. Even Leah and Seth smiled a greeting.

"Hi." Alice smiled back, feeling safe from Bella's allure for the first time in a long time. If Jacob could resist then so could she. She banished the lust pulling at her brain and heart, resolving to have fun, even if it meant ignoring the reason for the party.

"How're you holding up?" Seth and Leah drifted away towards the food table that had been laid out by Esme and Rosalie purely for their benefit, seemingly knowing that a private conversation was in the wings.

"Good. Better, thanks to you." Jacob shrugged his shoulders, shifting his entire frame.

"You look good." A blush rose on his face when he realised he'd spoken aloud and Alice gave her tinkling laugh.

"Thanks. You too." He wore a dark suit with a deep green shirt and she wasn't lying.  
"Al. Jacob." Jasper appeared beside Alice and she froze. Jasper frowned at the hint of fear that sparked from his wife. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing Jazz." She looked up at him with a wide smile and he blinked golden eyes with a soft smile of his own.

"I suppose I owe you thanks for Alice being happier." He looked towards Jacob a hand sneaking around Alice's waist. Guilt flooded her heart and she desperately wanted to turn around to seek the reassuring glance that Bella would be sure to give her. She swallowed, trying to regain the calm Jacob had instilled in her.

"I suppose." Jacob's voice dropped into the frosty tone that he used when speaking to vampires other than Alice, Emmett or Carlisle.

"Thank you." The genuine grateful tone in Jasper's voice made Alice shudder. She didn't deserve to be held in his arms when she'd betrayed him. When her heart was still betraying him. She caught Jacob's eye and saw a note of reassurance in his dark eyes but it didn't relieve her of the guilt she felt. She knew that only Bella's eyes could. "Let's go congratulate Bella and Edward shall we?" Jacob's eyes now held a touch of pity as her husband led her towards her ex-lover.

"Alice." Bella's voice was full of joy when she caught sight of the pixie-like vampire and soon Alice was enveloped in a tight hug and surrounded by the mouth-watering scent that was Bella Swan. Alice tensed until the human let go with a slight frown. "You haven't been answering my calls." Alice winced inwardly; in truth she'd simply blocked the girl's number to head off the temptation before it began.

"Had nothing to say." She shrugged, managing to escape Jasper's arm as it began to pull her close again. "Sorry."  
"I have." Bella shot a furtive glance towards Edward and pulled Alice to the side. The vampire's eyes shot wide when she realised she was alone with the girl and the sick feeling made itself known again, swiftly joined by the lust in her head and heart. "You never let me explain."  
"I never needed you to." Alice blinked rapidly trying to rid herself of the image of Bella's lips on hers.

"You wouldn't have left if you didn't." Bella took a step nearer and Alice took one back, she could already feel the phantom sensation of Bella's hands in her hair and didn't know if she could stand passively if the brunette were any closer. "Alice, please." The plea echoed around her head immediately fuelling her imagination, which played the words back in a very different tone. She resisted the urge to clap her hands over her ears and forced herself to open her eyes. Bella gasped and suddenly Alice knew that her eyes must have been bordering on black, even though she'd hunted only the day before.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Alice began to back away and was only feet from freedom when Bella whirled around to face her again, anger flashing in her dark eyes.

"Then go find Jacob. I'm sure you could manage it with him!"

* * *

So what do you say? Any good and still worth continuing?


	3. III: Cracked Porcelain

For Sally who has been sending me on serious ego trips over the last few days ;)

* * *

"_What_?" Alice choked on unneeded air, freezing in the doorway with her pain actually disappearing in favour of pure, unadulterated shock tinged with rage that _Bella, _of all people, seemed to be jealous. "What is that supposed to mean?" Bella folded her arms, one of the warning signs of the girl's temper that Alice had learned long ago.

"I heard you. You and Jacob in the forest, confessing your feelings for each other." Bella's eyes burned with betrayal and Alice couldn't help the bitter laugh that bubbled in her chest. "Why are you laughing?"  
"You're being hypocritical _Sweetheart_." Once the endearment left her lips her smile faded. Something had crossed the depths of Bella's eyes at the word. Something that looked terribly like the lust that was still smouldering in Alice's heart. The look on the human's face made the vampire want to sweep her into an embrace but she knew she couldn't, not knowing that Edward would be along any minute to reclaim his bride. It took all her concentration to stay rooted to the spot by the door.

"And you're being evasive _Love_." Bella leered down at her, moving closer. That was Edward's word. Edward's nickname not Alice's. Bella realised her mistake and reached out to take Alice's hand before the vampire could flee. She knew she could break her grip but she didn't dare move. "I'm sorry, I just…you and Jacob huh?" Bella tried a friendly smile but it just didn't reach her eyes.

"You spied on us." Alice murmured, part of her dead heart glad that Bella now knew a fraction of what she was putting Alice through, even if it wasn't true.

"Bell?" Jacob's voice cut through anything Bella could have said and Alice had never been so happy to hear him speak. "I think you can let go now." Both girls looked down at Alice's arm to see that Bella's hand was clenched tightly around the thin wrist and if the other girl had been human; she'd probably have broken the bone. Bella slowly released her grip and Alice gasped. Where Bella's hand had been there was a small crack in her marble flesh. Alice ran a delicate finger along the mark, eyebrows knitting together in confusion; Bella shouldn't have been break vampire skin. Only another vampire or a werewolf could do that, and then only with their teeth, or a lot of effort.

"Oh God, I am so sorry." Bella reached out for Alice but the vampire pulled away, just out of reach with one hand covering the break and Jacob's hand resting on her shoulder in a silent show of support. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Alice squashed the laughter that bubbled in her chest.

"You never do." She whispered instead knowing that if she could cry she would be sobbing uncontrollably right now. Tears were welling up in Bella's eyes however and Alice hated herself for being the one to put them there. She brushed Jacob's hand from her shoulder and caught the first of Bella's tears on her finger as it fell. "Don't cry. It's your engagement party; you should be happy, inside and dancing with Edward. Let him lead so you don't fall and ruin your dress." She cracked a half smile, hoping that Bella wouldn't see it for what it was. A lie. The human sniffled and the vampire wiped the rest of her tears away, the warmth racing from her hand to her heart and thawing the ice that had reigned there for three weeks.

"Ok. Save the last dance?" Bella raised her head to look into Alice's still darkened eyes and forced a thin smile. Alice tried not to flinch away from the searching look, finally realising her traitorous hand was still caressing a warm cheek and returning it to her side.

"Don't." Alice whispered barely loud enough for the human to hear. It would be torture to be so close to something she could not have. Bella nodded to herself and brushed past her ex-lover and her best friend to find her fiancé. The vampire sighed and seemed to shrink into herself, the last of her courage used up. Jacob pulled her to his chest, cradling her small frame while she gulped mouthfuls of air as if she'd been drowning. In reality she had been. But instead of water there had only been Bella's scent.  
"You'll be ok. I promise." He murmured as the vampire pulled away.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the visions." She smiled weakly, the sick feeling had settled back into her stomach but somehow less than before.

"How do you know you're the only one?" Alice now knew why Bella had turned to Jacob when Edward left her; he was good for the soul. She gave a dry chuckle as they watched the happy couple dance through the Cullen's living room.

"I realised something over the last few weeks." Jacob made a questioning noise in his throat. "I don't know anywhere near as much as I thought I did. But I do know that you can't see the future." They laughed softly together, neither seeing the glance Bella shot them from across the room.

/

Alice returned to school the next day feeling a little lighter and sitting beside Mike Newton she found she could breath without hurting. "It's good to see you back again." The human boy had smiled as she sat down, it was a genuine smile and she returned it. She doodled random patterns on the top sheet of her notepad and he talked while they waited for the teacher to arrive. "Bella hi." Mike's voice was suddenly uncertain and Alice froze as Bella and Edward took the desk beside hers and Mike's. She took a deep breath and forced herself back to her drawing, the lines becoming more deliberate as she began to draw Mike.

Mr Hawkins finally entered the room, pushing a TV on a trolley in front of him. The class descended into hushed chatter as he set it up but Alice only continued to draw. Once she'd finished, she passed it to Mike who smiled brightly and thanked her. She grinned.  
As the lights flickered out and the starting credits for 'Hamlet' began Alice placed her notebook into her bag and settled her head onto the desk, trying to lose herself in the various Shakespearean murders and suicide. While old King Hamlet's ghost appeared before his son however, from the corner of her eye, she saw Bella lean into Edward, her face buried in his chest. Edward dropped a kiss onto the girl's temple in comfort. By the time Ophelia was drowned, her skirts floating around her corpse Alice had witnessed many such affections and she'd taken as much as she could.

Swiftly and with all the grace of a gazelle fleeing a lion she ran from the classroom, never stopping until she reached the relatively safety of the girl's bathroom. Alice leaned on the sink and splashed cold water across her face until she could no longer feel it. Her normally steady hands were shaking and she clenched them into tight fists in a vain attempt to stop them.

The door opened again but Alice didn't move to see who had followed her, the intoxicating scent was enough. "Alice. Are you ok?" Bella's voice trembled with worry and Alice was grateful that she stayed back, remembering the recently healed crack in her wrist.

"I think I had some bad blood." She muttered, watching the tap spew water into the sink and across her still shaking hands. "I'll be fine."  
"You haven't hunted. Edward said so." Alice cringed, caught in her lie. Bella took a step closer and placed a hand on the smaller girl's arm. "You're shaking." The vampire shook her off.

"I'm _fine_."  
"Damn it Alice you are _not_ fine! Don't lie to me!" Alice quirked an eyebrow, twice in as many days the human had resorted to yelling at her but she had never heard the girl swear before. Ever. Bella placed her hands on Alice's shoulders and gently turned her around. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Bella rolled her eyes, making Alice feel like a child. "Everything."  
"Alice? Is it Jacob?" The tiny vampire finally looked the human in the eyes and something inside snapped. She pushed Bella backwards until she was pressed between the door and Alice herself. The human barely had time to gasp her surprise before Alice's lips were on hers. Bella's hands settled back into spiky hair.

Alice's head screamed that she was doing wrong, that she was weak.

Alice's heart rejoiced and sighed that she was home.

* * *

Aw...happy Alice...wonder how long that'll last...


	4. IV: Bruises and Bitemarks

Explanations abound here on in...

* * *

Alice's cold hands roamed Bella's warm skin, drifting under her shirt, their owners lost in their illicit kiss. Alice's hands drifted across a cool ridge in the human's back. Bella froze. Alice pulled away slightly, but not far enough for Bella to escape. One finger gently touched the raised, and slightly cooler skin. The human clenched her eyes closed, breathing heavily and suddenly pale. "Bella? What is this?" The ridge appeared to be made up of a group of breaks in the otherwise smooth skin. Concern blossomed in Alice's chest. "Bella?"

"I fell." The girl blushed and Alice instantly knew it was a lie. "Outside." She ducked under Alice's arms and made for the door. "Edward'll be wondering where I got to." Alice grabbed hold of the human's arm and spun her around. With vampire speed she pulled Bella's shirt up to reveal the girl's back. She gasped. Scattered across her back was a series of scars that were obviously bite marks. Alice passed a hand gently over the scars and closed her eyes as anger bubbled in her chest. The scars were cold and some were fresh. Fresh vampire bites.

"Did Edward do this?" The terrifying thought that Edward might have hurt Bella settled upon Alice's heart. The human looked down at the floor, which only increased her fear, and her anger.

"He'll be waiting." She muttered. Alice turned her around and forced Bella to look at her.

"Is Edward hurting you?" She had to know, she had to know so she could stop it. So she could stop before Edward killed the girl. The series of bites had all had at least a tiny push of venom in the scar tissue; she could smell it. Each and every bite pushed Isabella Swan closer to becoming a vampire and they certainly explained how Bella had managed to crack Alice's skin. The human's breath hitched, Alice's dark gold eyes burned bright with hellfire and the effect was hypnotising. But a sharp clear pain in her upper arm kept her grounded.

"_You're_ hurting me." She whispered, adopting a frosty tone. Alice flinched and stepped back, releasing her as if she'd been burned, there would be a bruise later nonetheless. Bella took the vampires shock and the momentary distance to flee. Alice let out a frustrated scream, knowing that it would echo through the corridors to Bella's ears.

/

Alice refused to spend her lunch break with her family, knowing that she wouldn't be able to look Edward in the eyes without him knowing she'd seen Bella's scars. Without wanting to tear him limb from limb. So she sought refuge in Forks High's gym, running laps around the hall at a painstakingly human pace. Running was good for her thoughts, she'd found, leaving her legs on autopilot she lost herself in troubling thoughts.

The only vampire she could think of that would even consider biting Bella was Edward, or James but the latter was dead. The Volturi were an option but she couldn't see why Bella wouldn't speak up about it. Unless they were threatening to destroy Edward. Or her. Her mind drifted to the memory of the kiss and her lips twitched into a smile. "Hey Cullen!" A male voice echoed through the otherwise silent hall, she cast the speaker a cursory glance but kept running, only slowing her pace a little. The boy's name was Jethro Cain but everyone called him Jet, he was the school's number one troublemaker. His name was synonymous with trouble in Forks. The boys flanking him that could give Emmett a run for his money in the tall, dark and intimidating department were called Mac Johnson and Tim Craig.

"Hey Jet." She called back her greeting as the trio set foot on her track. Alice danced around them and continued on. "How's tricks?"  
"Good Cullen. Tricks are good." Jet smiled starting up a run beside her; she dropped her pace again for him. "How 'bout you?"  
"Sure." She couldn't help wondering what the boy wanted; they very rarely spoke and that was so he could talk over a new idea or an old one. Once, not long after she'd arrived in Forks, she'd actually helped carry out one of his plans. "What do you want Jet?" She chuckled at the innocent face he pulled at the accusation.  
"What if I just wanted to know what colour your eyes were under those contacts you always wear?" He grinned when she increased her speed.

"Brown." She replied without missing a beat. "Now what do you really want?" Jet stopped and Alice stopped beside him.  
"Ok here's the thing Cullen, there's a soccer match here in a few days. Mixed teams on their request. We're playing the school from the Res." She nodded, not seeing where it was going. "Coach wants you." Finally she caught sight of the jacket he was wearing. The school's colours and team; he'd actually switched to the rule abiding side. Alice laughed.

"You know I can't do that Jet." He smiled, holding out a jacket identical to his own.  
"And why not? Big brother wouldn't approve?" The old familiar mischief danced in the dark green eyes.  
"No, he wouldn't." She took the jacket from his hand and slipped it over her shoulders. Jet grinned. "That's a very good point."  
"Knew I could count on you Cullen. Even Coach knows you're the fastest we've got, good reflexes too. Practice is tomorrow night." His grin grew to Cheshire proportions. "See if you can get that sister of yours into a cheerleading outfit." Jet dodged the punch Alice sent his way and jogged back to his friends. "See you at practice Cullen."  
"Yeah, see you Jet." She returned to her run with a broad smile on her face.

/

Alice was bombarded with questions when she returned home, not least from her brothers but she slipped through their anger with ease, promising to keep her involvement to a minimum and her fitness level to strictly human parameters. Even though she'd probably be up against werewolves. She wandered upstairs after a congratulatory hug from Emmett and relaying Jet's comment to Rosalie with a smile on her face. All in all her day hadn't been as bad as she'd thought it would be. Once she reached her room she saw that Jasper was lying on their bed, hands cushioning his head. "Hey Jazz."  
"Good evening Alice." He smiled as she danced into the room, sitting on the bed beside him. "Congratulations on being chosen for the team." She shrugged.

"Thanks. Jethro Cain's the captain I think and I've got a feeling Jacob might be on the other team. Leah maybe. You'll come and watch right?" He laughed at the excitement in her eyes, happy to see it back and knowing who was responsible.  
"Does he make you happy?" Alice's smile fell from her lips. "Jacob I mean." Jasper sighed, sitting up and taking his wife's hands into his own. "It's ok for you to love him, I don't mind. In fact I understand completely."

"I don't love Jacob." She whispered. He smiled.  
"I can feel that your love has changed Allie. I know you still love me but you're _in_ love with him. It happens all the time dear." He ran a calloused thumb across the back of her knuckles.

"Jazz. I'm not in love with Jacob." She held a delicate finger to his lips and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I'm in love with Bella. And I think Edward's hurting her."

* * *

Aw isn't Jasper sweet? I like Jasper. Edward not so much though.


	5. V: Friends and Lovers

Another chapter written late last night when the plot bunnies would not sleep. No worries though I sedated them.

* * *

"Bella." Jasper murmured softly, she closed her eyes fearing what she would see in his. "Alice and Bella." There was a smile and only a hint of surprise in his voice. "Has a certain ring to it don't you think?" Alice opened her eyes to see a slow grin take over her husband's face. "And you say Edward's hurting her?" There was no disbelief in his golden eyes or in his southern voice; her word alone had always been good enough for Jasper.

"There are bite marks all over her back, some fresh, some scars." He arched an eyebrow and if she could have blushed she knew she would have. "I'm not a biter Jazz. You of all people should know that." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Ok once. But the others would have heard us otherwise and you know they'd never have lets us get over it…can we get back to the subject now?" Jasper chuckled, a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

"It would certainly explain why Bella's been so skittish for a while." He got up from the bed and held out a hand to Alice. "You should tell Carlisle." She nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her from their room and along the corridor to Carlisle's study. Once there she released his hand to knock quietly.

"Come in Alice." Her pseudo father called. Jasper smiled reassuringly and pushed her inside with a hand against the base of her spine.

"Hey Carlisle." She gave a grin that was nowhere near as bright as usual. The doctor placed his pen onto his desk and focused his attention solely on the girl with a patient smile on his pale face. Alice took a breath to calm herself before speaking. "I think Edward's hurting Bella." The smile faded from Carlisle's lips and panic fluttered in Alice's heart; Edward was his favourite and they all knew it. Carlisle tried to treat them as equals with all his heart but the first 'born' son would always be the favourite.

"Do you have any evidence of this Alice?" Doubt flickered in his eyes and she knew her father was torn between his first-born son and his youngest daughter. It was not a position she envied.

"I've seen the bite marks on her back." Carlisle frowned and she winced internally, her mind begging him not to ask the circumstances that led to her discovery.

"Did Bella say that Edward was hurting her?" Alice's shoulders dropped.

"No sir but-"  
"Does Bella wish to have something done about this?"  
"No sir but-" He pressed his fingers together and smiled ruefully.

"Then there is nothing we can do Alice." She sighed and turned away from her father.  
"Ok." She whispered moving towards the door. As she pulled it open she shared a mischievous grin with Jasper who had waited for her. "Oh by the way Carlisle. Me and Jasper are no longer together." Giggling like children the married pair ran down the corridor and back to their bedroom.

/

School went quickly for her the next day. Alice spent all of her spare time running around the gym to clear her mind with Jasper sat at the side, talking to her about old memories or Bella. As soon as the final bell rang he walked her to the school field and threw himself onto the grass beside a girl called Emily Valentine who she knew to be Jet's girlfriend. "Hey Cullen!" Jet himself yelled as soon as he saw her and threw a ball her way. She grinned and caught it easily.

"Hey Jet." With deft fingers she span the ball on first one and then another. "Where do you want me?"

"Goalkeeper I think." Coach Lawson cut across the boy with a twinkle in his dark eyes as he watched the girl. She shrugged and tossed the ball over her shoulder as she wandered towards the white goalposts. Once there she span in a ballet twirl eliciting a laugh from her teammates, many of whom she did not actually know. She froze as she caught sight of a familiar dark head. Bella. She was alone and quietly sat down at the very edge of the pitch, away from Jasper. "Brought yourself a cheerleader Cullen?" Coach Lawson called good-naturedly as he set the ball down at the edge of the penalty box.

"Bella's a lovely girl but I'd never ask her to cheer for me." She called back, only casting the girl a fleeting glance. "She'd probably break something in the process." The whole team dissolved into laughter and even the coach indulged in a snigger. Bella looked mildly offended but shrugged it off.

"Jet's our main man so he's going to take a few shots at you Cullen. That ok?" Alice nodded, not daring breathe since she knew she was down wind of Bella and just catching the intoxicating scent could distract her completely. The ball hurtled towards her and pure instinct made Alice's arm shoot out to block it. The boy kicked ball after ball at her for nigh on a half hour and she'd blocked every one that had been on target. Jet ran up to the last ball and kicked it with all his might. Alice knew she could stop it but she let it pass, making a token dive towards it to at least make it seem as if she'd tried.  
"Finally." He breathed dropping onto the cool grass and gasping at air. Alice gave her tinkling laugh somehow managing to forget that Bella's eyes were fixed on her. And only her. Coach Lawson clapped slowly.

"Well done Cullen. You'll be playing goals tomorrow evening. We have a team." He announced with a broad smile. "We have a team that may be able to break our losing streak against the Reservation kids." All the students on the field cheered, even Bella. "Get some sleep guys and girls. You'll need it." Alice ambled off of the pitch with a ball at her feet. Jasper smiled as she joined him and pulled her into a hug.

"I'd say you make a passable human." He laughed in her ear, swinging her around before setting her feet back onto the grass.  
"Only passable Jazz? After all these years I'd think I'd be better than that." She laughed along with him. A cough sounded next to them and they turned to see Bella stood there with a sheepish smile. "Bella." Alice breathed, suddenly feeling as if she _was_ human. A human who'd just played a half hour of soccer non-stop and needed to catch their breath.

"Alice can we talk?" Bella sounded nervous, she was wringing her hands. Alice fought the urge to take them in her own to stop them shaking.

"What's wrong Bell?" She whispered, casting a fleeting look to Jasper who shrugged.

"It's about…can we talk alone?" Alice shook her head, spiked hair flying.

"Jazz knows." The human raised an eyebrow. "_Everything_." Jasper nodded.

"Fine. It's about the scars-"  
"Is it Edward?" Alice cut across her, needing to know if her brother was hurting her… no, not hers anymore. _His_ girlfriend. She had to know for sure.

"Edward would never hurt me. Not deliberately." Bella argued. Alice scoffed, shaking her head.

"Of course he wouldn't. Perfect Edward can do no wrong." She muttered bitterly, turning away so she wouldn't have to see the hurt in Bella's eyes. "Remember when he left you? Did that hurt?"  
"Not physically."  
"Not physically. You jumped off of a _cliff_ Bella. You could have _died_!" Alice whirled back around and Jasper's hands flew to her shoulders in an attempt to keep her grounded.

"He didn't mean it to happen. That was my fault." Bella defended her fiancé with anger tinting her voice.

"What did you come here to say Isabella?" The human flinched at the use of her full name. "Surely it wasn't just to defend my brother."

"I came here to say that my scars are none of your concern." Alice blinked. "I would not be marrying Edward if he hurt me, would I?"

"I honestly don't know Bell. Wouldn't you?" She took one of Bella's warm hands in one hers. "'Cause you see he causes all these situations and you end up being the one to pay for it. It scares me that you defend him. That you honestly believe this is all your fault." Her thumb caressed Bella's knuckles. "He's not the only one who loves you Bella. Just think on that for me ok?" For the first time in her life Alice Cullen walked away from Bella Swan.

* * *

Ah Bella. Sweet, innocent, possibly brainwashed Bella. So what do you guys think? Could it be Edward who is hurting 'his only reason to live'? Or is it someone else? I know as much as you do 'cause I don't plan ahead far enough so I'd like to hearyour theories if you have any :)

Thank you for reading and putting up with the abundance of typos, my keyboard is slowly giving up the ghost.


	6. VI: Of Fathers and Daughters

I realised today that Charlie very rarely appears in my fics and as it's Father's Day I decided to give a nice place in this one because hey he's a nice guy.

* * *

"You still think it's him don't you?" Jasper asked her later as they lay on their bed, staring at the pale moonlight playing across their ceiling.

"Yes, I do. Who else could it be Jazz? At the very least he knows about the scars and hasn't done anything about it." Alice found his hand with hers and played with the calloused fingers absentmindedly.

"Why would he do it though? He's always been so against her becoming like us." A frown pulled at her eyebrows, he was playing Devil's Advocate; making sure she was sure about Edward.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's using the venom to mutate her slowly, make her stronger. Maybe he even has this noble vision that he's making her stronger to protect her from the Volturi. I don't know Jazz, if I could just get a..." She stopped when her husband rolled to face her with serious autumn coloured eyes.

"Are your visions down? How long?" Alice bit her lip and Jasper pulled one of her hands into both of his. "How long Allie?"  
"Nearly a month. I don't know what's wrong with them. But if I could just _see_." A knock sounded at their bedroom door and a second later it swung open to reveal Carlisle.

"You didn't tell me your visions were down." His light gold eyes were narrowed but there was no mistaking the concern that shone in them.

"I didn't tell anyone Carlisle." She replied carefully; it was a rare occasion that their pseudo father sought out any of his children in their rooms. Rarer still that he would seek out just two of them outside of his study. "How can we help you?"  
"I was thinking about what you said, about Edward and Bella and I remembered something. Something Charlie told me a few weeks ago." Carlisle stepped into the pale green walled room and closed the door behind him. Alice and Jasper had soundproofed their room years ago so they didn't have to listen to anything going on outside of their room…and so none of the others could hear what was going on _inside_ the room.  
"What's going on here Carlisle?" Jasper murmured getting to his feet. Alice mimicked him moving to stand next to the doctor, one small hand resting on his arm.

"Charlie found spots of blood on Bella's sheets a while ago. He's also caught a few glimpses of marks on her shoulders. He broached the subject with her before speaking to me and she vehemently denied she was hurt at all." Carlisle took an unnecessary breath. "Edward was in the room. And he found the blood the morning after one of Edward's visits." Alice closed her eyes, forcing the rage that was rising in her chest back down. She was only marginally successful and when she reopened her eyes they were deep, dark burnished gold.

"I'm going to her." The men nodded but she wasn't waiting for permission from them, she'd already opened the window and leapt out into the cool night air.

It only took her minutes to reach Bella's house but once she reached it she stopped. It was late and Bella's window was closed, the light was off. The living room light however was on and flitting forwards Alice knocked on the front door. She could hear Charlie ambling from his chair to the door and she shifted impatiently, willing him to move faster. Finally the door swung open to reveal the police chief. "Alice." He sounded surprised she mused, as he had every right to be, girls her age should be in bed by now, not knocking on the door to their best friend's house. She saw he held his gun in his hand and knew then exactly how worried about his daughter the man was. "Is everything ok?"  
"I don't know Charlie. I've been talking to Carlisle about Bella and-"  
"You've seen them too? The scars?" There was a hint of relief in the man's dark eyes and Alice knew she'd done the right thing by knocking on the door rather than the window.

"Yes sir I have." He backed from the door, placing his gun on the kitchen counter and waving her inside. She obliged quickly, closing the door behind her. "You think it's Edward don't you?" Charlie laughed quietly.

"You don't? Who else could it be Alice? Who else gets that close to Bella?" His eyes begged her to give him a name that he could work with while guilt flickered to life in her heart. She had been that close and it shamed her to think that it had taken her so long to notice the marks.

"I don't know Charlie but I really wish I did." She didn't realise her hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides until Charlie's eyes darted down to them.

"You have to leave it to me Alice. Go through the proper channels." Alice couldn't respect the man more than she did in that moment. His daughter was being hurt and even though it was painfully obvious that he wanted to kill the culprit as much as she did, he still held on to his reason. Still knew that he had to turn them into the police. Alice was spared from agreeing with the police chief when Bella herself wandered into the small kitchen.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" The soft brown eyes were confused and still muddled from sleep. The vampire stored the image in her mind, a smile playing at her lips; the human was simply adorable when she was half asleep.  
"What can I say Bell? I just love your Dad's company." Charlie chuckled to himself and Alice's smile became a little more real. "What brings you downstairs?"  
"I couldn't sleep." Alice and Charlie shared a concerned glance but neither of them dared broach the subject of the bites that night. "Talk to me till I can?"  
"That ok with you Sir?" Alice looked up to the man, she knew she didn't really need to ask; she knew he'd say yes, but she also knew that the man liked to feel as if his opinion mattered where his daughter was concerned.

"Sure Alice. You go ahead." He smiled at the girls as Bella led Alice back upstairs.

"What's wrong Bella?" The vampire whispered once they reached her room. The human slipped into her bed, patting the side in a gesture for Alice to sit beside her. Alice stepped over and took a seat. "You can tell me anything."  
"Did you mean what you said earlier? That you love me?" Alice was drowning in Bella's dark brown eyes and she barely noticed her traitorous hand moving to stroke the girl's hair.

"Of course I did." She murmured, hoping to anything that was listening that Charlie hadn't followed them upstairs. They would have a hell of a job trying to explain themselves if he had.

"You I love you too right?" Alice was sure for one short second that she could feel her dead heart beat at the revelation, as if Bella was breathing life into her again. "I just…I don't know. With Edward and all…" Alice kept stroking her hair soothingly and her eyes drifted closed. Alice made herself focus on the small purple flower that had been left lying on the bedside table.

"I know Sweetheart. I know." Bella's breathing evened out and slowed a little and Alice knew the human had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful in sleep Alice mused, suddenly aware of the reason Edward liked to watch her sleep. Unable to resist she dropped a feather light kiss onto the corner of the slumbering girl's mouth and wandered back downstairs. "Goodnight Charlie." She called with one hand on the front door.

"You're a good kid Alice. I'm glad she has a friend like you looking out for her." The man looked awkward as he said the words but was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "You go get some sleep. I hear you're playing in the soccer match against the Quileute team tomorrow." She faked a yawn and nodded. "Good luck kiddo."  
"Thanks Charlie." She smiled and it wasn't until she was racing through the forest that she realised what flower had been lying on Bella's table.

It had been a petunia. All flowers carry a meaning, she remembered Esme telling her long ago, and you shouldn't give a flower without knowing it lest you offend the recipient. Whoever sent the petunia had either never had this advice or knew exactly what they were saying. Alice hoped fervently it was the former.

Petunias were symbolic of resentment and anger.

/

The school day passed with alarming speed for Alice the next day; she had barely danced through the main doors, it seemed, before Jasper was leading her onto the soccer pitch in her school colours. "Remember to try and stay human like ok?" He whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug for luck and to steady her nerves. She could see the Quileute team hopping off of their mini bus. All of them were lean and strong and she recognise Quil, Jacob, Embry and Leah.

"Only if those guys do." She muttered back, eyes twinkling as she settled into her position. Bella had come to watch, sat beside Emmett who was chattering animatedly to her. It made her smile that the human laughed every time her brother made a joke. No matter how bad it was.

The smile dropped as the whistle blew and Jet made a break for the ball. He dodged through Quil and Embry easily and passed it towards another of their team members who was quickly tackled by Leah. Alice began to drift into her thoughts until Jacob appeared in her line of vision with a wide smile and glittering eyes, the ball at his feet. He kicked it at her with werewolf strength but she caught it easily and tossed it back into play along with a wink towards Jacob. She distinctly heard Leah mutter that it wasn't fair because Forks High had a leech in goals and laughed to herself.

The game passed quickly and most of the way through the second half Forks High were winning; two to nothing. Then Alice caught sight of her bronze headed brother swaggering up the school field. Her limbs developed a slight tremble as she watched him pass to Bella, pull her to her feet and kiss her hard on the lips. His hand was on her arm, and it looked to Alice that his grip was painfully tight, as he whispered in Bella's ear. Alice's sight clouded at the edges and she was thrown into a vision.

_Edward was yelling, tearing trees from the dry ground and tossing them away. He crashed his fists into a rock and split it in two. Bella was screaming. Edward whirled on her, roaring in her face. He threw her against the now solitary tree and buried his teeth into her neck._

Alice regained her sight just as the ball flew past her head and into the goal. She was breathing heavily as Embry celebrated with Quil and Leah. Jacob was watching her; she was now visibly shaking. She looked over to where Emmett was sitting and saw him talking to Rosalie. Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Oh I love a good cliffhanger don't you?


	7. VII: Her Knights in Soccer Uniforms

Best reactions to cliffhanger EVER! well best reactions I have received anyway. Also I should warn you that Edward swears in this chapter because...well you'll have to read and find out won't you?

* * *

The referee was blowing the whistle all of a sudden and every watcher from Forks High flooded the field to lift Jet onto their shoulders cheering wildly. None of them noticed Alice slip around them and jog towards the Reservation team who had already turned away. "Come to gloat leech?" Embry's bitter question was ignored as she held out a hand towards Jacob. His flesh seared against hers as he shook it.

"You had a vision didn't you?" He muttered, continuing the guise of one team congratulating the other. "What's wrong?" Jacob's liquid brown eyes flickered with interest and a hint of worry.

"Bella." The single word was enough for the werewolf to release her hand and his eyes to narrow as he searched for the girl. "Edward has her. He could be hurting her." Jacob's eyes burned like twin suns when he looked back at her and she fought the flinch. "We need to go _now_." She pleaded with him, conscious that it was only a matter of time before someone saw she was absent from the celebration and pulled her into a group she would not be able to slink out of.

"Leah, stay here." He barked the order over his shoulder as he and Alice sprinted towards the forest as fast as they dared.

Alice had no idea which part of the forest her brother had taken Bella to but she could remember a small brook from her vision. She knew that if they could find that they could find Bella. "Any ideas?" Jacob asked, breathing heavily already as he fought to keep up with the tiny vampire; she was darting ahead easily and they'd already covered a lot of ground.

"There was a stream of some kind. A lot of trees, oak I think." She flipped over a small ditch, never slowing, never looking down or back and kept racing forwards, feet barely touching the ground. She didn't know how long Edward and Bella had been gone. She didn't know if her vision was of the future or of the present. And she didn't know if they would be in time. She _did_ know that in time or not Edward would not live to regret what he had done.

"This way." Jacob called suddenly veering off to the right. Alice placed a foot against the nearest tree and used it to propel herself after him. "There's a small river this way. It runs through a small grove of trees." The pair moved faster as a scream of terror cut through the air. Alice couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine at the sound, just as she couldn't stop the rage that shuddered up her spine. It no longer mattered to her if Bella wanted Edward over her, or _anyone_ else over her. It only mattered that the girl was safe, breathing and happy. That was all.

"You are mine Isabella!" Edward's voice roared the echoes drowned out by the crash of a splintering tree trunk. Jacob and Alice flew into the newly born clearing before the tree could even hit the ground. "Never forget that." Jacob raced to Bella and Alice launched herself at her brother, even through the crimson mist that had descended across her vision she glad that he couldn't read her mind while his own was so disorganised. She took him by surprise and forced him to the ground, pinning his arms as best she could and sitting on his legs. "You." He growled in her face. Alice growled back. "_You took her from me!_" Edward screamed throwing his tiny sister away from him. She slammed into a tree and if she'd been human the blow surely would have broken her back. As it was she simply slid to the ground at the tree's roots.

"Oh you did that all by yourself Edward." Alice taunted him before diving again; wrapping her thin arms around his waist and tackling him back to the ground. She straddled his hips and slammed a fist into his face. She was rewarded with a resounding crack as the once perfect nose crumpled. Edward caught the next fist in his and twisted it roughly, smirking when Alice whimpered and a muscle tore.

"Isabella is _mine_. And once I kill you she will have choice but to admit that." Her brother wrapped a hand around her throat and began to clench it into a fist. Alice sputtered even though she did not need air; the sudden lack of it shocked her. Using all of her strength she twisted her head to the side and bit down on Edward's wrist. He released her with a howl but she only bit harder, her mouth wrapped entirely around the wrist, until the bone snapped and the limb fell away. "Bitch." He spat in her face rearing his head back before crashing it into her face. Alice felt her jaw snap and the sound of a gunshot resounded inside her skull. A piece of her marble skin fluttered to the ground while a crack ran up the side of her face.

"You think she'll choose you after this?" Incredulity dripped from her voice as she crashed blow after blow into her brother's face.

"Humans are fickle creatures." He smirked as his own face cracked, the split running from his mouth to his left eye. "She's probably as terrified of you as she is me by now." Alice knew his words would fester in her mind and remain for a very long time but another fist to his mouth made him fall silent.

Another and his neck snapped, head rolling limply to the side.

Another and Alice began to feel better.

Another and the weight on her shoulders finally lifted.

Another and the red mist lifted from her eyes. Alice was breathing heavily, her knuckles and shirt red with her brother's dead blood but it was the best she'd felt in weeks.

"_ALICE!_" Jacob's yell cut through her wave of good feeling and by his voice it appeared that he'd been shouting at her for a while. She whirled to her feet and finally saw what her brain had, at first, refused to register; Bella was slumped at the foot of a tree with blood trickling sluggishly from her neck.

"No." The denial fell softly from her lips as she herself dropped to her knees beside the unmoving girl. Alice picked up one of Bella's hands carefully and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the pulse. It was weak but it was there.

"Al…ice…" The vampire's heart leapt when she realised the human's eyes were partially open.

"I'm here Sweetheart. I'm here." She breathed, brushing her lips across Bella's knuckles.

"He knew…Edward…about us…" Jacob shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Shh. Bell we can talk later ok? We need to get you to Carlisle." Bella's eyes drifted closed but the girl forced them back open.

"Don't let…Edward be the…one to change…me…" Bella's breathed was laboured and it suddenly occurred to Alice that the venom on the bite may have already started its work. It wouldn't have all that much to change either, not with the older bites on the girl's back.

"Ok Sweetheart. I won't. You're going to be ok." Alice backed away, allowing Jacob to lift Bella into his arms with a gentleness that belied his size. She knew the warmth from his body would be more beneficial to the human than the iciness from hers but she couldn't help wishing that she would get to carry the girl home. Jacob began to stride back into the forest but Alice cast a glance over her shoulder before she followed him.

Edward was gone. As was his severed hand.

/

Jacob kicked the door to the Cullen house open with a single blow and strode in, out of breath, with Bella cradled to his chest. "Bring her through." Carlisle waved the werewolf through the entrance hall and into the living room. Jacob placed the unconscious human on the sofa carefully just as Alice darted into the room.

"Edward got away." She reported, topaz eyes fixed on Bella and the man knelt beside her. "Is she going to be ok?" Carlisle looked up at his daughter.

"She doesn't appear to have any broken bones or have lost too much blood." Both Alice and Jacob visibly relaxed. "But there is a certain amount of venom in her system. We have to decide whether we let the transformation go ahead or not." Again the pair had identical reactions; shaking their heads violently. Carlisle quirked an eyebrow.

"Take the venom out." Alice's voice shook slightly, knowing that taking out the venom meant taking out some blood. And blood was something that she didn't think Bella had enough of.

"I think you should do it." Carlisle stood and guided Alice closer to the sofa.

"Carlisle I don't think I'd be able to stop." She swallowed heavily; the scent of Bella's blood was intoxicating.

"Bella trusts you." Alice opened her mouth to argue but the look in Jacob's eyes told her in no uncertain terms to get on with it. Slowly, reverently, she lowered her lips to Bella's neck and began to pull bitter tasting venom from the vein Edward had broken. Soon the bitter taste was mixed with sweet blood. Alice's eyes fluttered closed as the liquid flowed down her throat but instead of sating her thirst it made it worse.  
She pulled more blood from the wound and this time it was untainted y by venom. She had taken enough but she couldn't seem to tell her mouth that. Her tongue was lapping at the blood, eager to get more. "Alice." Carlisle's soft voice sounded in her ear, bringing her back to earth. "You need to stop now or you'll kill her." Kill Bella? No. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_. Alice stood and moved away from Bella with red tinted eyes. "Good girl." Her father murmured as he checked the human.

"Well done." Jacob shook her hand with a smile. "And thank you for taking Edward out as well. I'm glad someone did." Alice shook her head, wiping sweet blood from her mouth and licking from her fingers.

"He's still out there Jake. He's not gone for good yet." The werewolf shrugged.

"He wouldn't dare come back."  
"He wouldn't admit defeat and relinquish Bella. No way." Concern finally began to be born in Jacob's eyes at the conviction behind her words.

"Maybe he'll just go to the Volturi and get himself killed." Alice sighed, turning away from him to watch Bella sleep.

"Not this time. Not while she's alive."

* * *

So what's the betting that Mr Cullen will return then? And well done Alice :)


	8. VIII: The Revenge Coup

In writing this chapter I realised something about myself...I write villains better than I'd thought. Also I apologise for Edward being OOC but everyone loves a villain right ;)

* * *

Edward stopped running at the foot of the Olympic mountain range, his severed right hand clutched in his left. Anger still flooded his heart. Anger aimed purely at his pixie-like sister. The tiny amnesiac had stolen _his_ mate. She already had her own but she'd seduced Isabella and led her astray. Led her away from him. Alice Cullen would pay for her betrayal that much he knew, as clearly as he knew that he could not let Bella fall into the harlot's clutches.

He sat on a stay rock and waited for the flesh of his hand to reach out to that of his wrist. It didn't take long; his face had healed while he ran. None would know the foundling girl had defeated him and of that he was glad. As he waited his mind wandered to the feeling of the girl's jaw breaking under his knuckles. Edward flexed the hand, remembering the small slice of justice with a small smile. It was nothing compared to what he would do when they next met. A mere speck on his greater plans.

His smile grew when he found remnants of Isabella Swan's sweet blood lingering on his lips. He regretted biting her, he did but the scar on her neck would mark her as forever his. And his alone. There would be nothing the Jezebel could do about that unless of course she let the transformation take its course. But he knew her and that was not something she'd let happen. Her morals rivalled his own before the betrayal but, as with him, they would be instrumental in her downfall. As would her silly little need to love. "I'm guessing it didn't go well." A melodic voice floated towards him and the power embedded in the words almost made him bow at the owner's feet. Almost.

"It didn't." He refused to turn around, knowing that the second his orange tinged eyes locked with scarlet he would be forced to his knees by his new mistress.

"I told you you needed me." There was a smug tone in her voice and a smirk on her pointed face as she took a seat on the rock beside him. Jane Volturi brushed a lock of dark brown hair from her eyes. "My day went a little better." Edward glanced behind him with detached interest to see Dimitri Volturi unconscious and bound in chains on the grass behind them. He looked back at the child.

"What did he do to warrant your revenge coup?" He asked with a tiny smile that didn't reach his cold eyes. "Sleep with your brother?" Jane narrowed her eyes and a flash of white-hot pain rippled through his head. "Or with you?" This time the bolt of pain lasted longer. "Aro?"

"He attacked me Cullen. Nothing more and nothing less." Edward let his smile fall, knowing better than to rile the girl. She'd left the Volturi to exact her revenge on all the members who'd wronged her in her years of service. The tear in her shoulder bore testament to Aro's displeasure at his favourite girl's departure.

"No. _Masen_. Not Cullen. Not anymore." Jane nodded her approval and they both turned to Dimitri as he twitched, no doubt trying to break the bonds that held him. They exchanged a smile; his death was exactly what Edward Masen needed. Swiftly and painfully followed by Alice Cullen's downfall and the reclamation of what was rightly his.

/

Bella began to stir in the early afternoon but Alice held her gently in place, small hands against the human's shoulders. "Alice?" The vampire couldn't fight the shiver that raced down her back at her voice; it had been a long night watching the human's unmoving form, dreading the revelation that she'd taken too much blood.

"I'm here." An almost manic grin pulled at her lips as she took Bella's hand and ghosted a kiss across her knuckles without thinking.

"Are you hurt? Did Edward hurt you?" Bella freed her hand from Alice's and gently ran a finger along the break in Alice's face; there was a chip in the marble flesh along the line of her jaw. The vampire laughed softly and fought not to arch into the contact; it was a typical Bella response. She may be the one who'd only just regained consciousness but her first thought was for the immortal girl at her side.

"I'm fine Bell. I promise." Alice got to her feet slowly, a smile still pulling at her lips. Bella snatched at her hand to keep her from getting to far.

"Stay. Please." Alice flashed back to the night Bella had last said those words and had to beat back the sick feeling in her chest. Edward was gone and all she was going to focus on was Bella's happiness. The misguided loves of her family had caused the human enough pain and suffering all ready without her making it worse. If Bella chose Alice would let herself love her but if Bella chose another then Alice would do as she couldn't the first time. She would smile along with her best friend and look out for her instead of nursing her crippled feelings.  
"I'm just going to fetch Carlisle. He wanted to check you as soon as you woke up; you've been out all night." Alice tried to smile but the look in Bella's brown eyes broke her heart all over again. "Charlie thinks I kidnapped you for the night, purely for innocent reasons of course." She winked and Bella gave a weak laugh followed by a wince.

"Please? It's stupid but…I don't want to be alone." Alice felt her resolve crumble and knew in that moment she was well and truly lost; she was completely and irrevocably possessed by her human. She sat back in her chair and laced her fingers though Bella's.

"You're never alone. Not while I'm here." Bella smiled. "And I'm going to be around for a while. So is Jacob by the way. He's been hanging around the house since he carried you in."  
"I'm sure I can handle you two." Alice grinned, certain that Bella was right. Whether the girl knew it or not both werewolf and vampire were well and truly under her spell and as far as Alice could see, there was no way out.

* * *

You just have to love Alice right? She's so sweet :)


	9. IX: Dragged From Grace

Swiftly typed to get this bunny out of my brain all for you :)

* * *

"Edward what's wrong?" Jane murmured softly as she finished dropping matches onto Dimitri's funeral pyre. She had enjoyed forcing her power onto the man; it brought her a sense of atonement, as if in killing just one man she had saved many lives and made a start on atoning for her own sins. She could only imagine how she'd feel by the time she'd finished.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." His brow was furrowed and he was sat on the grass, legs crossed. "Musing on things that could have been." Edward pulled a golden engagement band from his finger and flipped it in the air, watching the pale moonlight glint across the metal.

"Bella." Jane didn't need the young man's power to know what he was thinking. Sometimes his eyes would go completely blank and it scared her. It actually scared the ex-Volturi guard and that in itself was terrifying. She couldn't reach him when his eyes were blank but she knew that he was thinking of his sister and his fiancé. Of what they could be doing now that he had left. "You're just torturing yourself." She laid a hand on his arm but he jerked away.

"A little torture is good for the soul." He gave the crooked grin that Bella had loved so much. "You told me that once." Jane watched the feverish look in his eyes with a thrill of emotion; fear and excitement coalesced into one and she advanced on him again, intent on getting through to her unlikely ally.

"Bella and Alice won't last. Bella will leave her just like she did you." This time Edward whirled on her, smashing his forearm into the girl's chest and throwing her into the cliff face.

"Don't you dare blame Bella for what had happened. She did nothing. Alice is the one who will die and Bella will be mine again." He was breathing heavily when he let her go and it was that single burst of anger that Jane finally realised exactly how far Edward had fallen. He was long past obsession and was firmly within the realms of insanity. She needed their third member to arrive quickly because no amount of artificial pain pumped into Edward's skull could stop him if he decided that Jane too must die. She immediately set to calming him.

"I'm not blaming her Edward. I was just saying that maybe she'll see sense." When he didn't turn to her she felt she should continue. "She'll see Alice isn't good enough for her and it's you she really loves."  
"You're lying." Edward muttered, cross-legged on the sparse grass with his head in his hands. "You'd think you'd be a better liar after working with the Volturi."

"You would wouldn't you?" She sat beside him. "But I always found pain was better that speech." Her patience had run out and as if on cue a shadow appeared on the fringe of the forest. Jane smiled cruelly; happy to drop her façade and focused the full focus of her power on the man beside her. Edward screamed once and slumped to the side, unconscious. "You're late." The shadow stepped into the orange light of the merrily burning fire.

"He ready for a touch up Janie?" The newcomer's smoky voice asked while the owner knelt beside Edward, a hand stroking his porcelain face.

"Of course Dante. Could you do something about the blank periods as well; they're unnerving."

/

Alice kept a secure, but not painful, grip on Bella's arm as they walked into Forks High School. It had been two days since Edward's departure and neither of them had been to school since. Naturally the rumour mill was well and truly salivating at Bella's return but with a Cullen by her side, Bella doubted they would even get close. Jasper and Emmett were following them closely and that would probably deter anyone brave enough to take Alice.

It was lunch however that posed the problem. She had managed to convince her vampires that she was perfectly capable of getting her lunch on her own and by some stroke of luck all three of them had sat with Rosalie at their usual table. Jessica accosted her in the line. "What happened with you and Edward?" Bella cringed inwardly and sought out eye contact with Alice. The look in golden eyes told her in no uncertain terms that if she needed her she need only say. Bella looked back at Jessica feeling slightly braver.

"We broke up." It was a much-shortened version of the story but it was all the girl needed to know. Dark eyes dropped to her neck and Bella was suddenly very aware of the still healing wound there.

"What happened to your neck?" Jessica moved as if to touch it and she flinched back. Suspicion now clouded those dark eyes. "Did someone hurt you?" She'd forgotten that Jessica had been with her the last time Edward left her. The time she'd gone through the self-destructive phase. She supposed it was a natural conclusion for her friend's brain to jump to.

"An old friend got a new puppy. She's teething and likes to chew. She got a little over excited when I picked her up the other day." Bella didn't dare look at Jessica to see if her lie had any effect but she could see Emmett and Jasper chuckling silently and knew that they'd heard her. "It's nothing."  
"Oh…cool." Inside Bella cheered. Outside she just smiled her agreement. "So who are going to prom with now Edward's gone?"  
"I'm not going to Prom Jess." Bella loaded a tub of salad onto her tray in an attempt to ignore the other human's gasp of horror.  
"You _have _to go Bella. It's like _law_." Bella rolled her eyes but Jessica didn't drop the subject. "Hey you could go with Jasper; I heard him and the pixie broke up." Jessica didn't notice Bella bristle at the pixie comment, just as she didn't see said pixie giggle.

"Jasper's not exactly my type Jessica." She was blushing profusely and Alice's raucous laughter was not helping the red fade from her cheeks.

"Then you won't mind if I ask him out." There it was. Jasper's smile fell from his lips like a stone. The whole reason for their conversation.  
"Sure, go for it." Bella knew she was setting Jessica up for disappointment but the look on both hers and Jasper's face made her entire day as she wandered over to the Cullen table. Jessica went to sit beside Angela, no doubt to discuss tactics. Bella began to pick at her salad in silence.

"Jessica? Bella, seriously?" Jasper's voice had risen a few octaves. A fact that sent laughter rippling around the table. Even Rosalie indulged in a little giggle.

"Prom? You'll be fine Jasper. You might even enjoy it." Emmett elbowed his brother in the ribcage with a Cheshire grin on his face; there was no way the giant of a boy was going to let this go any time soon.

"You could always go with me." Alice whispered, eyes downcast; she didn't dare look Bella in the eye. The whole table froze, each member trying not to look as if they were listening. Bella knew they all were and that made what she had to say so much harder.

"I'm sorry. Alice I can't." The tiny vampire nodded slowly, still looking into her lap. "It's not that I don't love you, I do. Really." She took a deep breath. "But I still love him too."

"I understand." Alice's voice was soft but somehow she'd managed to force some cheerfulness into it. "It was just a suggestion, so neither of us had to go alone." Too late Bella realised that prom would be something Alice would love to go to, no matter how many she had already been to and that she had broken up with Jasper and therefore had no one to go with. Bella wished she could take back what she's said but Alice had already risen from the table and was dancing away, her voice floating over her shoulder. "I'll be in the gym; I need to see Jet. I'll see you guys in class." Jasper and Emmett rose wordlessly and followed the girl, leaving Bella alone with Rosalie.

"You need to decide." The blonde stated bluntly. Bella frowned and golden eyes rolled. "Alice chose you over Jasper. You think that was easy for her? She hasn't asked you to do the same because she's too nice." Rosalie's voice sounded almost bitter. "But if you don't choose, you'll lose both of them.

"I-" She held up a hand to cut the human off.

"You already broke Edward's heart. It you break Alice's _again_ then you have to answer to me." Bella's spine straightened and an amused smile pulled at the vampire's perfect lips.

"Alice can look out for herself you know." Rosalie laughed; a cold laugh that completely opposed her beautifully formed features and warm smile.

"I'm not saying she can't Bella. But while Edward will hunt you down for hurting him, Alice will just shrug it off and act like it doesn't matter. Push it all down and pull out that cheerful face of hers. Just like always." Bella wanted to ask what 'just like always' was supposed to mean but the blonde was already half way across the cafeteria leaving Bella alone with her salad.

* * *

Yeah I thought it was time for an OC you'll see why soon enough and can we get a cheer for Rosalie defending Alice? I think she's rapidly rising into my good graces for that stunt :)


	10. X: A Single Paper Rose

Wow...didn't expect that reaction for Jessica/Jasper ... you guys do realise it was a joke right? Seeing as Edward's gone Jessica's just transferred her affections to Jasper...nothing's going to happen...

Oh and thanks muchly to **avic16 **for the idea of an Alice fanclub :)

* * *

Alice ran her circuit around the gym at her usual infuriatingly human pace. It dawned on her halfway around her third lap that she only ran when her heart ached. She only ran after Bella. She determinedly ignored Emmett and Jasper who had followed her to the gym and sat on the bleachers to watch, focusing on the feel of the false wood floor under the thin soles of her shoes. "Hey Cullen!" Jet's voice cut through the calming haze her running had cast over her mind and she slowed to a stop in time to see the boy jog over and envelope her in a hug. "We missed you after the match. _And_ for the past two days. What's up?" Alice shrugged and smiled as a small group of other students piled into the room obviously following Jet. Jasper and Emmett watched the group with slight frowns.

"You've managed to get yourself a fan club for those saves the other day." She quirked a delicate eyebrow. "I'm serious Cullen, they loved you. Stole my spotlight out there you did. Your club's bigger than mine." There was mock anger in his voice but the wide smile countered it perfectly.

"Oh I'm sorry Jet." The crowd of students had surrounded the pair now and her eyes darted around for an escape route; Alice Cullen was not a fan of being closed in.

"Don't be. It's nice to see someone else suffer with them for a while." He nodded at the group and subtly guided Alice away from them. "You did good out there Cullen. Coach wants to make you a fixture for the last few matches before we leave and I hope you'll say yes." Jet held out a hand, which she shook, her smile threatening to split her face in two.  
"Thanks. You know you've changed a lot in the past few years." The ex-prankster shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"For the better I hope." Jasper wandered over to the pair with a bemused smile. Jet cast him a glance but quickly looked back to the girl.

"Yeah, for the better…" She gave her tinkling laugh as Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder and the school bell cut through the air of the gym. The crowd dispersed quickly.  
"I'll see you Cullen." Jet nodded at Jasper and left.

"A fan club?" Jasper looked down at her and she shrugged, leading both of her boys from the room. "Like you haven't got enough humans hanging onto your every word." Alice stopped abruptly in the near empty corridor.

"What do you mean?" Jasper's eyes danced with mirth.

"You haven't noticed?" Emmett chuckled at his tiny sister. She shook her head, dark spikes flying wildly.

"Noticed what?"  
"Nothing Allie. Go on or you'll be late." Jasper wandered away toward his calculus class while Emmett darted off to find Rosalie. Alice had no choice but to make her way towards art class; a class that she shared with Bella.

/

"Nice of you to join us Miss Cullen." Her teacher, Mr Flagstaff muttered, barely looking up from the register as she walked in only a few minutes late. Nevertheless she bowed her head and made her way to the only free seat in the room with a quiet apology. As she passed Bella the girl gave her an apologetic smile and Alice couldn't decide if it was for the cafeteria incident or for the fact that she'd let Mike Newton take her usual seat. Alice didn't really mind not having to sit with the human; it would make it so much easier to concentrate. Instead she found herself sat next to a lean young man whose name escaped her. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes that threatened to drown her if she stared into them for too long.

"You're Alice Cullen right?" He had a smoky voice and a soft English accent. "I'm Tobias Correll but call me Toby." She smiled at him and offered a mock bow.

"Nice to meet you Toby." He returned the smile as she retrieved her sketchpad and pencil case from her bag.

"You're on the soccer team aren't you?" The question made her cringe inwardly but she nodded, flicking her book open and continuing her sketch of a wolf howling to the moon from a rocky outcrop. "Sorry that was hardly fair; I already knew the answer. I was watching the match a few days ago. You played fantastically well for…" He let the sentence hang.

"For a girl?" Alice muttered under her breath with a cynical giggle.

"For someone so slight. For a dancer. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." She sighed as she switched her pencil for a golden brown crayon; she had decided that the wolf would pay homage to Jacob.

"It's ok, I'm just a little uptight right now, that's all." She barely saw Toby's deep blue eyes dart towards Bella a cloud passing across their depths but when he looked back at Alice they were perfectly clear.

"Because of your brother?"  
"Partly I suppose but I guess everything's just hit me at once you know." He nodded his sympathy and began sketching on his own page. When Alice leaned over to peek he placed a hand across the drawing and a playful glint was born in his eyes. "Wait, you're not from that fan club I've been warned about are you?"  
"You caught me." They shared a quiet laugh. "Who told you, there was going to a surprise party to honour your return." There was laughter dancing in the twin blue pools and Alice found they had the same effect on her as Jacob's brown. They made her feel safe.  
"You had better be joking boy." He snickered.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't do that to you." Her brown crayon was switched for a sickly yellow for the crescent moon. "I doubt your brothers would let me live if I offended you anyway."  
"They would. I wouldn't let them hurt you." The statement was out of her mouth before she could stop it but once she heard it, she knew it was true. She'd only just met the boy but she found he could be a good friend.  
"Thank you. Most girls would lord their brothers over a lowly young man like myself." Alice giggled at the cliché line she was about to utter.

"I'm not exactly most girls Toby." She reached for the midnight blue but Tobias beat her there and held it out to her with a flourish. As she took it his warm hand brushed against hers and the sparkle in his eyes grew more apparent.

"No. I don't suppose you are."

/

Bella looked over her shoulder every few minutes at Alice and the boy beside her, wishing with all her heart that she hadn't let Mike sit in Alice's usual seat to save herself some embarrassment. She couldn't understand why it irritated her so much that Alice was laughing with the boy but it didn't take her heart long to reply with 'because she isn't laughing with you'. Mike touched her arm gently and dragged her from her thoughts. "Are you ok?" Bella rolled her eyes; she'd been asked the question numerous times already and she was thankful that the lesson was nearly over. That she could go home soon.

"Yes Mike. I'm fine, just like I was five minutes ago." Hurt flickered in her friend's puppy-brown eyes and guilt blossomed in her chest. "I'm sorry. That was out of line." Mike shrugged, scribbling red crayon across his page.

"It's ok. You're just depressed 'cause Cullen left you again. I get it." Bella sighed as the bell rang and swept her things into her desk. By the time she was out of her seat though Alice was already gone. And so was the boy she'd been sat with. Bella left the room, intent on catching up with the vampire, to rectify her mistake and agree to prom. Just outside the room however was Alice and the boy was speaking to her in a hushed British accent.

"For you. It was the best I could do on short notice." He handed _her_ Alice, except she wasn't really her Alice anymore, a sketched red rose. The vampire accepted it with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Toby. You're sweet."

"You're sweeter." Toby replied without missing a beat and Bella immediately felt like hitting him. "This is going to seem really forward Alice but I would be honoured if you would go to prom with me." Alice's smile grew wider and Rosalie's words echoed in Bella's ears: _'if you don't choose, you'll lose both of them'_. A strangled cough escaped her throat as she turned on her heel. She now knew how Alice had felt when she'd been in the closet while Edward proposed. She knew she'd lost Alice for good. Bella paced from the school as fast as she could without breaking into a run, her phone in her hand.

* * *

Ok. What is it with the guys and getting in the way . but I do think that was the wake up call Bella needed don't you?


	11. XI: Setting Things Straight

Two chapters in one day, don't you guys just love me? There has been an outcry for me to get Alice and Bella together already so here we go...

* * *

Alice drove through Forks at dangerous speeds. She didn't care that anything she hit, although it was incredibly unlikely she would hit anything, would be turned to jam on her windscreen. All that mattered to her was getting to Bella. She'd heard Bella's reaction to Toby's invitation and she had seen the other girl flee. Alice herself had made her excuses to Toby, trying not to hurt his feelings too much and escaped the school. Unfortunately by the she reached the car park Bella's truck was long gone.  
The first place she'd looked was Bella's house but no one was home.

The second had been her own home, which was also devoid of movement; Carlisle was working and Esme had probably gone out somewhere.

The third had been the clearing that the human used to go to with Edward. Once she reached the single sunny spot in the town and warmth invaded her skin she cursed herself for being so stupid.

Bella wouldn't have gone to any of these places. She'd have gone to Jacob. After her realisation Alice had all but flown back to her car and became a canary yellow blur as she passed the boundary line. She didn't care that the treaty was broken in that single moment. Bella was more important to her than that century old piece of paper.

She fishtailed to a stop outside of Jacob's house, beside Bella's truck and was met with the boy himself, shirtless as always. He didn't look happy.

"You made her cry." His strong arms were folded across his chest but his brown eyes were soft. "I hope you're not here to make it worse because I'd have to ask you to leave." She shook her head violently, looking past him to where Bella's teary face looked at her around the garage door.  
"I'm here to finish this." Alice muttered, eyes drawn back to the human every time she tried to focus on Jake. The werewolf nodded.  
"If she cries again, I'll hear." It was the closest to a threat Alice was going to receive she realised as her friend turned around and strode into his house. She flitted into the garage.  
"Bella…"  
"Alice. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Bella cut off anything further she could say. Alice wiped tears from her reddened cheeks with her icy cold hands.

"What are you sorry about Bella?" She murmured as she brushed a lock of brown hair from the human's face.

"_This_. All of it." Alice tapped Bella on the nose lightly.

"None of this is your fault Bell. It's nobody's fault, these things just _happen_. Trust me, I've been around long enough." She winked and Bella giggled through her tears. Alice grinned, happy to make the other girl smile. "You pick things like that up after a while and you do not need to be sorry for it."

"You've got a date for prom then?" Bella avoided the vampire's golden eyes and stared down at the dusty, oil stained floor.

"Not unless you changed your mind." Alice's words made Bella look up sharply and Alice cocked her head to one side. "I told Toby I was waiting on someone else. It's not _entirely_ a lie 'cause-" Bella cut the vampire off with a finger against her cold, crimson lips.

"I have. And…not just about prom. I've realised that Edward doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't matter to _me_ anymore. It didn't hurt in my heart when he left. But you matter. Alice. I know It's too late but I think I'm in love with you." Alice felt as if her heart had relearned how to beat and was trying to burst its way out of her chest. She swept Bella into her arms swinging her in a wide circle with a laugh and relished in the thrill Bella's warmth seeping into her skin brought her.

Bella's laugh mingled with her own as wriggled in the shorter girl's grip. Alice put her down and kissed her gently. Bella continued to smile against Alice's lips as her hands found their way to the back of the vampire's neck, ensuring that she didn't pull away. Something akin to a growl sounded from Alice's chest and she pulled Bella impossible closer, needing the warmth of her body and the taste of her lips more than her blood. The vampire's cold hands slipped under the human's shirt to play across the raised scars, Bella shuddered and finally broke the kiss to rest her forehead against Alice's.

The human was breathing heavily and her pulse echoed in Alice's ears; it was fast becoming her favourite sound, next to, of course, her human's voice. Alice grinned to herself, brushing their noses together. Bella's eyes were a much darker shade of brown now and she knew her own must be bordering on black after their kiss.

"It's never too late Bella. I love you too." Alice whispered, placing another soft kiss onto Bella's lips. If she thought she was lost to Bella before, she had well and truly fallen now.  
A slow clapping and a heavy thud broke the moment and both girls turned to the garage door. Jacob was sprawled out on the floor, shorts in tatters and bleeding. He was breathing but he was also unconscious.

Alice stepped in front of Bella, using herself as a shield as Edward stepped over Jacob's body.

* * *

Poor Jake... I regret hurting you but it was necessary. Also aw for Alice and Bella finally sorting it out and oh yeah hi Edward :) Thank you for your lovely reviews. Until next time my friends.


	12. XII: Two Out of Three Aint Bad

Ok so Edward's back and everything's about to hit the fan. Here we go...

* * *

Alice fell into a combative stance with fluid ease and Edward's pale lips quirked into a half-amused smile. "The beauty and the harlot confessing their love in the beast's garage." Alice snarled, her lip curling back to reveal her razor sharp teeth, one arm extended behind her to keep Bella in place. "The harlot will fall and the beauty will return to her prince, of course. Because all stories have happy endings where true love is concerned." Edward stepped forwards and Alice took a step back, making sure the human stepped back too.

"You don't want to do this Edward." She whispered not daring to fight her brother and leave Bella so exposed; she needed to stay close to her, to keep her safe. But her instincts told her to neutralise the threat, to destroy Edward before he could even make a move. She settled for continuing to shield her human.

"Oh sweet little foundling. I _really_ do." He whispered. "But you're right, I should wait for our guests." Alice couldn't help but notice her brother was more than slightly unstable. That and the murderous gleam in his dark eyes had given birth to fear in her stomach.

"Guests?" Bella whispered, moving out from behind Alice to look her ex-fiancé in the eye. "What guests Edward?" Her answer came in the form of Jane Volturi stepped into the garage with a strange vampire at her side. He had dark hair and darker eyes at with a single glance from him Bella tensed, one of her hands finding Alice's arm and sliding along her wrist to take her hand.

"Jane and Dante of course." Edward grinned as the newcomers flanked him, both with maniacal smirks on their pale faces.

"Hello again Alice." Jane's smile turned cruel and Alice flinched as pain lanced through her limbs but somehow managed to lock topaz eyes with ruby in a show of defiance. "I don't think you've met Dante here. He has a _very_ interesting power." Edward was watching the young girl with something akin to rapture. "He inspires loyalty in the most opposing people. Your brother for instance. Dante can also place a suggestion into somebody's brain. Like killing the sister who stole his mate." Alice shook her head, confused.

"Why would you waste your time interfering with Edward's love life?" Jane let out a girlish giggle that fit her body but not her voice or nature Alice cringed inwardly at the sound while Edward and Dante laughed with her. Bella's grip on Alice's hand grew a little tighter.

"Because Aro wants him. You and Bella too. But I believe it was Meatloaf who once said that 'two out of three aint bad'. Right?" Alice felt sick; there was no way she could take all three of the vampires alone. Even if Jacob were conscious it would have been a struggle. "You could at least make this interesting for us Alice." White-hot pain shocked through her body again but she refused to cry out. It was Bella who whimpered but Alice shushed her, squeezing her hand with a weak smile. She wanted to tell her it was going to be ok but she knew she'd be lying.  
"Just take me." Bella let go of Alice's hand and stepped forwards towards Edward. Edward grinned while Jane and Dante shared amused glances.

"Bella no." Alice protested trying to pull her back but Bella shook her off.

"Leave her alive and you can have me." Alice flitted forwards and placed herself between Bella and her brother, arms outstretched with her back to Edward. Jasper would have killed her for turning her back on the enemy but she needed Bella to see into her eyes.

"Like Hell they can." She hissed with hellfire in her eyes. "I won't let them, Bella I'm not going to let them take you away. Ever." Jane giggled her childish giggle.

"I know why you don't want her to leave and trust me I'd feel the same." Alice turned around slowly to face the child. "She tastes divine doesn't she?" Alice flashed back to the bite marks that marred Bella's back and the old familiar rage resurfaced in her chest. Edward's roar mingled with her own but Edward was always the faster of the two of them. He whirled on Jane in the blink of an eye, before she could even realise her mistake, screaming with the pain she was flooding his body with but tearing her to pieces anyway. Dante gasped in horror, his hold obviously broken and no one noticed when Alice swept Bella into her arms and carried her from the garage.

Outside the dust was speckled with blood; Jacob's blood and Alice stopped suddenly and placed Bella on the ground. "I can't leave Jake in there." She murmured apologetically but Bella nodded.

"Be careful." At vampiric speed Alice pecked Bella on the lips and darted back inside. Seconds later a blurred form fled the garage. Bella had to squint to recognise the form as Dante. Her heart was beating too fast, flooded with adrenalin, the sound echoed in her ears and her brain was subconsciously filling in what was happening inside the garage.

Jane was dismembered on the floor and Alice had managed to pull Jacob to the door but Edward had seen her and… Bella forced herself to stop thinking. As if to confirm her fears Alice's body flew from the garage, landing in the dust. "ALICE!" The name tore itself from her throat when she saw that there was dark blood running down the other girl's porcelain face. Alice struggled to her feet and was visibly unsteady as she turned to face Edward who was calmly walking towards her.

"I'm ok. Bella…car." Edward laughed darkly and Bella saw that his teeth were bloody and his face cracked.

"As if she could outrun me." Alice snarled, wiping blood from her eye stubbornly. "As if you can fight me off when I know your every move."

"Phone on the dashboard. Speed dial one. Carlisle." Bella nodded and darted towards the car as a wild yell ripped itself free from Alice's chest and the tiny vampire flung herself at her brother. Brother and sister grappled in the dirt as Bella fumbled for the phone and a sickening snap sounded as she dialled their father.

"Carlisle it's Edward. He's- they're fighting. We're at Jake's. Hurry." She hung up before the doctor had a chance to answer or to question her. She knew they would be at least ten minutes but her heart knew they needed to be faster; Alice was cradling an obviously broken arm to her chest and Edward's chest had been torn open. She didn't dare cry out again for fear of giving Edward an opening in Alice's already crumbling defences. But she couldn't stop the scream when Edward pounced again pinning his tiny sister to the dusty ground.  
"Revenge is sweet little sister." He lowered his ivory fangs to Alice's exposed throat with a smile. "So very sweet."

A ground-shaking roar stopped Edward from biting down. With unbelievable speed Jacob flew from his garage in wolf form, fur rippling and teeth bared. His plate-sized paws thudded home into Edward's chest throwing him off of Alice.

Edward lunged for Jacob, wrapping his marble arms around his furry neck and wrestling the wolf to the ground. The vampire was covered in minor breaks, cracks and bleeding from many places but he wouldn't stop fighting.

Jacob writhed in Edward's grip but couldn't break free.

Alice still wasn't moving.

Bella couldn't just sit and watch. She looked around the inside of the car frantically until her eyes fell upon a Stanley knife secreted in the driver's side door pocket. She didn't understand what use Alice would have for a knife of any kind but it would serve for her plan, half formed as it was.

She vaguely remembered Jacob telling her a Quileute legend of a king and his wives. The tribe was being attacked by a vampire she recalled, flicking the blade out the handle and to save her loved ones the king's third wife had stabbed herself to distract the vampires with her blood.

Bella stepped out of the car.

Her hands shook violently as she pressed the knife to her palm, just above her wrist, until blood welled from the cut and flowed freely to the ground. Edward's nostrils flared and Jacob's eyes shot wide, redoubling his efforts to escape the vampire's grip. Bella cut into her other hand.

Edward flew at her, fangs flashing.

Bella clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the bite and the venom that would flood her body as Edward drained her blood but the pain never came. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that Alice was stood in front of her, breathing heavily with her good arm extended, her tiny hand resting on Edward's chest. Looking closer Bella saw that her hand wasn't _on_ his chest but _inside_ it. "It's over Edward." She muttered as Jacob prowled over to them. "I won't let you have her." Alice swayed slightly but she gripped his long dead heart in his cold fingers, ensuring that he wouldn't move.

"You don't get a choice." He sneered, landing one of his hands around Alice's arm and tightening his grip until the skin cracked. Jacob reared up behind the vampires and closed his mouth around Edward's throat, casting Alice and Bella apologetic looks before snapping his head clean from his neck. The bronze haired head rolled through the dust and Jacob's fur receded as he returned, slowly and gratefully, to human form.  
"What were you thinking Bella?" He asked quietly, he could see the tears in her eyes but the blood still oozing from the cuts in her hands worried him more.

"I was thinking of the legend. The third wife." Jacob passed a hand across his russet face, dark eyes closed. Seconds later he reopened them and gently took the bloody knife from Bella's hands before returning to the garage to dispose of it.

"Are you ok?" Alice's voice shook and she was leaning heavily on her car but she was alive. Bella rushed over and enveloped her in a tight hug that elicited a wince from the vampire but Alice only pulled her close when the human tried to release her.  
"I'm fine but what about you?" Alice pressed a careful kiss against the human's temple.

"I'll be ok." She whispered. "I'll be ok." Two cars: one black and one red skidded to a stop beside them. Carlisle and Esme exited one while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper blurred from the other. The Cullen coven stopped and simply stared at the embracing girls with faint smiles before their united gaze travelled to the headless Edward and the smiles fell.  
"You're late." Jacob commented as he carried Jane's limbs outside and dropped them unceremoniously beside Edward's remains. He had a limp and pronounced bruises on his head and around his neck but was otherwise fine. He held a book of matches out to Carlisle. "Would you like to do this? He was your son after all." Carlisle nodded his thanks and lit a match. He watched the tiny flame dance for a second before dropping it onto the corpses. The group watched the flames roar into life, devouring the Cullen's first-born son and the Volturi's favourite girl.

"Jake. Put some shorts on."

* * *

No I can't let Edward and Jane burn respectfully. I had to break the solemn-ness somehow and Jake was right there...


	13. XIII: A Lowly Daisy

One last chapter...I do hate tying up endings and it probably shows but bear with me :)

* * *

Alice stepped out of her canary yellow car and, taking in the cool evening air, straightened her jacket. She had a soccer game to help her team win before prom and that brought a smile to her lips; only Forks High could manage to double book so brilliantly. She took a deep unnecessary breath and finally strode up the driveway to the Swan house. Charlie opened the door before she could knock with a wide smile. "You look fine Alice." He chuckled, he didn't know a thing about her and Bella but the statement still made her think he suspected. She giggled.  
"Not so bad yourself Chief." Charlie blushed; he was still wearing his uniform minus the gun belt. Bella appeared on the stairs before her could answer, wearing a long, deep blue dress, pale white bandages on her hands and a smirk on her lips. Alice herself had healed quickly but there was still a jagged chip in her jaw from the very first fight with Edward. She didn't think that was ever going to heal but she didn't mind; it served as a reminder of her brother and what some people would do for love.

"Alice. Stop flirting with my Dad would you?" Alice crossed her arms across her chest and held back a laugh at the crimson that was slowly creeping up Charlie's neck.

"But I love your Dad." She grinned and Bella rolled her eyes, moving to stand at the foot of the stairs beside her vampire. Charlie's blush deepened until it started to border on purple. Bella stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on her father's cheek before taking hold of Alice's hand, taking care not to jar the deep cuts she had inflicted upon herself.

"I think he's a little old for you, now come on." Alice let the human drag her out of the house with a goofy grin on her face as she watched Charlie close the door behind them, still looking like a slightly stunned tomato. She giggled, stooping gracefully to pluck a daisy from the ground. In one smooth movement Alice placed the tiny flower behind Bella's ear. Loyal love, purity and patience, Bella in a nutshell she smiled to herself and opened the passenger door for the human before racing around to the driver's side and slipping into the seat. "Why the daisy?" Alice shrugged, still smiling.

"No reason." She turned the key and they sped through the town at speeds only a Cullen could manage on such narrow roads. "I thought it'd look pretty but you're overshadowing it."

"Overshadowing what?" Bella frowned as they pulled into the school grounds. It was amazing how little time it took Alice to get to the school when it took Bella at least twice the time in her truck.

"The prettiness of the flower." The human's frown only deepened as Alice flitted to her door and held out a hand. She took it and Alice lead her to the pitch. "Next to you it doesn't seem as pretty." Bella blushed but Alice didn't see, she ran her thumb over the human's warm knuckles. "Are you ok?"  
"Fine. Are you?" Alice stopped at the edge of the field.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Bella smiled softly, releasing Alice's hand to run a finger along her cold jaw line, caressing the break in the porcelain.

"You seem a little scrambled. Like you're rushing. It's weird." Alice smiled leaning in slightly to rest her forehead against Bella's.

"Just nervous I guess. Forks hasn't won the tournament in a fair few years and these Atlanta kids are supposed to be really good." Bella chuckled brushing her lips across the vampire's gently.

"I bet they don't have an amazing goalkeeper though." She winked, Alice giggled.

"Thanks Bell. I needed that."

"Hey stop distracting my keeper; I need her at the top of her game today." A voice called and the girls flew apart, Bella blushing furiously. Jet wandered over with a wide grin and sparkling viridian eyes. "Relax guys, I've got no problems bar the fact that Bella here is distracting you. Come on Cullen, in position." Alice snapped into a salute and laced her fingers with Bella's as they followed the boy to the pitch.

/

The team from Atlanta were fast and strong Alice learned within the first few minutes. After half an hour they had made a good dozen attempts on her goal, all of which she had saved with little trouble. Except for the last. The last shot of the first half span out of her hands and into the back of the goal much to the pleasure of the team from Atlanta. The whistle blew and her team was called to Coach Lawson. "You didn't play badly. But you didn't play to your best either..." Alice could see Bella over the coach's shoulder; she was talking to Jasper on the bleachers, Alice's jacket draped around her shoulders. "Cullen. Stop daydreaming." The coach looked amused.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly and Jet nudged her, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"As long as you keep your game up I don't care Cullen. Now get back out there." The teams jogged back out onto the pitch to applause and cheers from both sides.

Alice could pick out each and every voice in the crowd and was surprised to hear Jacob. She cast a glance to the bleachers and sure enough he was sat behind Bella, wearing a smart black suit. She smiled.

The applause increased in volume when after a few minutes Jet managed to score a goal; Alice clearly saw her friend fake a left and kick the ball right, straight past the other team's goalkeeper. That time she joined in with the cheers.

After Forks High's first goal the game passed quickly and soon the referee was blowing his whistle calling the game to a close.

The final score was three-two to Forks. Every student on the bleachers screamed and flooded the pitch. Alice was swept along with the rush, laughing with them and trying to catch sight of Bella but only catching a flash of brown hair and intoxicating scent as Jet pulled her from the throng and towards the changing rooms. "Thought you'd need a hand." He smiled, releasing her arm. "You're cold are ok?"  
"Sure Bell's got my jacket so yeah. Little chilly." She grinned; his euphoria was infectious. "You were good out there but stop being a gentleman and go get changed. Emily will be waiting." He chuckled at his friend and ducked into the changing room. The whole team had left their clothes for the prom inside to change into after the match. "I'll see you in there Cullen ok?"  
"Sure sure." She rapped on the door in goodbye before rounding the corner to the girl's locker room and ducking into the showers.

/

By the time Alice wandered into the gym wearing a sleek black dress that reached to her knees, the prom was in full swing. The hall was full of students dancing with each other to the deafening music and just outside she could see several couples slow dancing in the moonlight. She allowed herself a smile before moving into the crowd intent on finding Bella. She slipped past Emmett and Rosalie who all but owned a section of their dance-floor with the bear-like boy swinging his wife around with unnatural grace.

It didn't take her long to catch Bella's scent; even mixed with hundreds of others it hadn't lost its potency. The human was sat in a corner laughing with Jacob. Silently she strode over and took a seat on the arm of Bella's chair. "Alice." A smile spread across the human's face. "You made it."  
"I said I would didn't I?" Bella nodded and with a smirk Alice noticed that she was still wearing Alice's jacket. "Then you should know better than to bet against me by now sweetheart." Jacob chuckled and stood to move. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Um…home?" He tried but Alice caught him by the sleeve and dragged him back. "Or not."  
"Stay Jake. No one cares if you're across the border and besides we haven't seen you for a while without someone nearly dying." She cast a glance to the blushing Bella but when she looked back to Jacob there was another beside him. Toby.  
"Hello Alice." He smiled down at her and she felt Bella take her hand, almost possessively. A grin pulled at her lips.

"Hey Toby." His deep blue eyes dipped to their joined hands and flashed lighter blue. Alice saw it but she was sure she was mistaken; human's eyes did not change colour in an instant nor change back just as quickly.  
"You were brilliant again today." His lips quirked into a smirk. "For a girl." He winked. Bella's thumb was drawing slow patterns on the back of her hand and Alice had to fight to concentrate. She knew her eyes must have darkened considerably; it was her natural reaction to Bella's touch, she just hoped Toby couldn't see it. He would be sure to call her on it.

"Bells? May I have this dance?" Jacob held out a hand to Bella and Alice thanked him with a smile as the human took it and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

"I never had a chance did I?" Toby muttered watching Alice's treacle coloured eyes follow Bella's movements.

"No. I don't think you did."" Alice smiled; Jacob had lured Bella directly into the centre of the hall and was leading her in a complicated dance that he was obviously inventing on the spot.

"What is it with your family and that girl?" His voice sounded slightly bitter but Alice didn't mention it. "I mean first your brother and now you."  
"I don't know Toby. Maybe it's in the blood." She licked her lips to hide her smirk.

"Yes. Maybe it is." A slower song began to float from the speakers and Bella came darting from the dance floor to hold out her hand to Alice.

"I saved you the last dance." She smiled nervously until Alice grinned and took her hand. Alice waved goodbye to Toby and let Bella lead her outside where it was less crowded and out of sight. "What was that about?" The human murmured as they began their swaying dance. Alice swallowed heavily; the warm hand on her hip didn't help her concentration at all.

"Sorry what was that?" Bella chuckled to herself as she span Alice around.

"Am I distracting you?" Her breath played across Alice's face and the vampire's fluttered close while she tried to control her impulses.

"Bella you're a permanent distraction to me." She whispered, moving to drape her arms around the taller girl's neck. "It's rather unhealthy actually." A devilish glint was born in Bella's dark eyes. She ducked out of Alice's embrace and stepped backwards. Alice blinked.

"If I'm such an unhealthy distraction I should leave. Get Jake to keep me out of your sight for a while." Alice took hold of Bella's arm and pulled the human flush against her body. Bella blushed at the contact.

"Did I ever say I didn't like unhealthy distractions?" The vampire murmured against the human's lips. Bella shook her head slowly locking impossibly dark brown eyes with almost black ones. "Good. Because I love them." Alice closed the gap between the quickly, nipping at Bella's lip. "I love _you_."

* * *

Can I get an 'aw'? Cause let's face it they're sweet. Also I'm thinking about a sequel what do you reckon?


End file.
